iPod Challenge
by The Lovely Zee
Summary: Collection of random iPod challenges that I do. S/R and now D/Hr R&R. Language
1. Challege One: Scorose

_iPod Challenge_

_Scorpius/Rose to get the brain working because I'm running out of ideas! ;)_

_iPod Shuffle Challenge Rules:_

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over._

**Déjà Vu-Beyonce**

She had been here before. It was a strange sensation that she felt every time they were together.

Rose wiggled in the strong arms around her. Immediately they tightened around her. A low voice moaned from behind her.

"What's wrong Weasley?" Scorpius groaned from behind her.

"Why won't you call me Rose?" She asked. "And why are you always so nasty to me when we're in public?"

Scorpius let go of her and sat up. "We've been over this before," He frowned. "It's our parents they-"

"Well they can get over themselves, there's no one else I love greater than you,"

**Home- Three Days Grace**

Scorpius slammed the door to their loft. She was missing again, the bitch. Probably fucking some bastard she had met at a bar. He snatched a half empty beer off the bottle and slumped into the couch.

"Sir," a little voice whispered. Scorpius snapped his head to face the nanny. "May I leave?"

Scorpius nodded and slurred out a goodbye. He kept sipping on the beer until he collapsed with exhaustion.

The next thing he knew he was being shaken awake by a sweaty palm. He slowly opened his eye lids to see a bleary eyed Rose. She slapped him across the face.

"You bastard, I hate you."

**Letting Go (Dutty Love) -Sean Kingston**

Rose smiled at her mother. She could always make Rose feel better. The tears that were slicked down her face were gently wiped away by her Mother's gentle hands.

"Rosie, you need to move on," Hermione said. "If he's going to do this every time,"

"I thought he wouldn't," Rose said. She gave her mother a weak smile. "Is Belle awake?"

"Hm," Hermione mused. She got up and walked into the other room. She came back with a small girl with white blonde hair. The child was wrapped in a giant blue blanket, her thumb gently in her mouth. Hermione smiled gently.

"Belly belle look it's mommy!"

**Enchanted- Taylor Swift**

A thirteen-year-old Rose Weasley looked at her best friend. "What do you mean you don't want me here?"

"I'm having a friend from school over and I don't think he likes you," Albus Potter sneered at the red head.

Rose huffed. "That's bull crap Albus, all you're friends like me!" She yelled, crossing her arms over her chest. Just then, the doorbell rang and Albus scrambled to get it.

Rose staying sitting on the ground as Albus returned with a blonde haired boy whom she recognized from school. "Rose," Albus growled. "Go away."

"She's fine," The boy said in a monotone voice. "I'm Scorpius."

Rose took the boy's outstretched hand shook it gently. "I'm Rosie," She smiled.

Scorpius smiled back. "It's nice to meet you."

**Changing- The Airborne Toxic Event**

"Scorpius!" Yelled a high-pitched voice. "Clean up your shit!"

Scorpius groaned and went into the master bedroom of his loft. "What shit Rose?" He motioned around the clean room.

Rose just pointed to the bathroom. "Your razor has hair all, over, it, and it's too close to the thing I use to brush my teeth!"

"Rose," Scorpius said, going into the bathroom. "It's not even close to your toothbrush!"

"Just fix it!"


	2. Challenge Two: Dramione

**Pod Challenge Part Two**

D/Hr to get the juices flowing. :)

iPod Shuffle Challenge Rules:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over.

4. Post 10 songs.

**I Melt With You- Modern English**

**THIRD PERSON**

Draco stirred gently in his sleep. Memories came crashing into his brain like waves against rocks.

_"Malfoy I can't do this!" She yelled at him, more so sobbed._

_"Why?"_

_"I'm going through too much! This war is killing me! If Harry and Ron found out I'd be done for!"_

_His arms grasped her biceps. "What if I make it go away?" He murmured. "I can do that."_

_"No you can't!" She yelled at him. "You can't end a war!"_

_"I'll kill him," Malfoy gritted through his teeth. "It won't be hard. He's caused me my life."_

_"Stop!" She sobbed. "You're talking like a mad-man!"_

_"I will have you one day Granger," He said. "One day, when it's all over..."_

He shifted again, his arms latching around the body next to him. He was right. Malfoys always got what they wanted.

**Just Like Heaven- The Cure**

**FIRST PERSON**

_She sauntered towards me, her bare hips swaying like a goddess. The way she moved was tantalizing. She was begging me to take her there on the floor of wherever the hell we were._

_"Draco," She breathed as he hand beckoned me to her. I slowly walked over to her, my arms latching around her frail little waist._

_"I love you," I felt myself murmur into her brown curls. She chuckled low and deep._

_"I know Draco," She breathed into my neck, her breath ghosting over my bare collar bone. "Tell me again."_

_"I love you,"_

"He's coming to! He's coming to! Get Mrs. Malfoy! Draco can you hear me?"

I couldn't see anything through the blaring white light. The voice made my heart pound. "Granger?" I croaked.

"Yes," She said hurriedly. "It's me. You were knocked out for over a month, put into a coma after some fist fight."

"No," I stuttered. "I-I was with you?"

Hermione cocked her head. "No, you weren't."

**Every Morning- Sugar Ray**

**FIRST PERSON**

Every morning there's a halo hanging from Hermione Granger's bed. She's such an angel that it kills me. She thinks she's the only one who I take to bed.

Sadly, no. I'm a slut and I know it. I sleep with five girls a week, all different. I've considered asked her if I have an addiction but I feel she'd only dump me and tell me to go see a juggle specialist.

Malfoys do not see muggle specialists. I am not going to rehab. My limbs pull me out of her grasp and she looks up at me with pleading eyes.

"Stay once?"

I grimace those damn eyes. "I have work," I stumble out of her room and down the stairs of her flat.

**Personal Jesus- Depeche Mode**

**FIRST PERSON**

Once, Malfoy asked me who Jesus was. It was a casual conversation that colleagues like us has at lunch. I had to resist the urge to tell him that he was my god.

That hair is like a halo on his head, reflecting light. The way I want to ravish him is kind of disturbing. I only just became sort-of-friends with Malfoy a month ago and now I'm having dirty thoughts about him? Oh no, that was not good.

Of course I told Malfoy who Jesus was, a god in the muggle world. He frowned and put his lips to his coffee. " That's rather absurd. How can people believe someone is going to save them if he isn't even on earth?"

_Maybe he's sitting in front of me, _I thought before shaking my head. "I don't know," I choked out. "Jesus can be anyone for different people."

**Grand Theft Autumn/Where Is Your Boy?- Fall Out Boy**

**FIRST PERSON**

Ron Weasley was the most annoying person in the world. I had told Hermione that one million times over. Of course, she scowled at me, narrowing her brown eyes and twisting her lips into a frown.

She would then protest that Pansy was just as annoying as I thought Ron was, to which I replied that I was done with Pansy and all the other cheep slags. I had to show her I had changed.

So when I walked into that nice muggle restaurant and saw that Granger was sitting by herself at a table with tears streaming down her face, I walked up and sat down across from her. "And what is such a lovely lady as yourself doing all alone?" I charmed.

Hermione snorted and her hand flew up to her face. "Stop that," She scolded. "You can't put Malfoy charms on me, they don't work."

Then I snorted. "They work on everyone Hermione," I drawled. "You should know."

She ignored my subtle hint. "Why are you here?"

"Why are you?" I retorted.

"I was supposed to meet Ron here two hours ago," She murmured. I growled.

"Too busy schmoozing the fans to come?" I spat.

"No!"

I hope she knew that right now he was fucking Pansy in an alley almost three blocks down. She was the only one out of the trio who wasn't fake beyond belief. She kept her dignity and deserved someone better, someone like me.

**Float On- Modest Mouse**

**FIRST PERSON**

This sucked. Getting kicked out and having to show up at Harry's to see him and a very naked Ginny come to the door. I blushed and apparated away. To the last place I thought I would ever go, Draco's.

He answered his flat door dressed in a black muggle suit with a glass of whisky in his hand. "Hermione?" My name sounded foreign on his tongue.

"Hi," I said shakily. I was wet from the rain and my tears. "Can I stay here?"

He said nothing, just handed me his glass before ushering me in. I gulped down the alcohol and stumbled in through the door. Shedding my soaked clothing, down to my white undershirt and mildly wet jeans, I dried myself before continuing on.

Draco motioned to the couch. I sat down on the couch and he sat next to me. "Weasley found out," He murmured.

I nodded as tears came to my eyes. "I-I wish I had told him instead of-of Pansy," I croaked. Sobs started to wrack my body and Malfoy's arms latched around my body. He consoled me quietly.

"I guess I-I'll just have to move on," I stuttered as my hand went to wipe the tears and droplets of water away.

"You have me," Draco said softly and kissed my lips gently before dragging me on top of him.

**Mr. Brightside- The Killers**

**THIRD PERSON**

His dreams plagued him. Visions of her and that piece of shit Weasley crawling over each other. She'd gone to him after the break up.

She had always told him break up sex was the best. Well, that was what she said after she broke up with Harry and came running to him. She had a bad habit of running away after a break up.

In his dream, the rain poured down as she rapped on Weasley's door. He, himself, stood nearby, unable to say or do anything. He screamed but nothing came out.

As Weasley opened the door, she threw herself into his arms and she dragged him through the door. The dreamer followed silently and watched as Weasley removed the wet articles of clothing, stripping her down to her knickers, out of the dress the dreamer had given her.

His lips hit hers and the dreamer woke with a start. He needed her back.

**Change Your Mind- The Killers**

**FIRST PERSON**

"No,"

"Granger?"

"No,"

"But I love you?"

"You're a death eater, a ruthless one," All of her answers were a dreary monotone.

"Please," I begged. "I've changed. I know you want it. You wouldn't be here if you didn't," I motion to the tangled mess of sheets on the bed.

"I thought we agreed it was just sex," She snapped. I sighed.

"It was," I started. "But that never works, why can't you see my ways? Please Hermione!"

"No, Malfoy."

**The Funeral- Band of Horses**

**THIRD PERSON**

His injury had caused her pain. Most of it was when he had woken only to fall back into his deep sleep, dragging her down under with him. She wouldn't leave his bed.

If she was only his healer, she felt a strange devotion to the sleeping half-veela who had not found his mate in time. The coma was his body's way of telling the people who loved him that he was leaving. Hermione couldn't help but sob onto his pale white arms.

His nails flexed dangerously as the always seemed to do when she touched him. The claws of his were calling to be put away, yet couldn't.

Hermione sobbed again, tears pouring all over him. "I'm sorry," She whispered. "I'm so sorry."


	3. Challenge Three: Dramione

iPod Challenge Part Three

**We Are Prostitutes – The Crookers**

**[Third Person POV]**

His eyes ran across the crowded nightclub. It was filled with sweaty teenagers; the scent of bad body odor rang loud throughout the cramped space. They stuck to each other like some kind of natural glue was attached to each of them.

His blonde hair fell lazily into his eyes. He blew it up and out of the way of his stony grey eyes. "Sir Malfoy!" Yelled a voice from the bar where he was sitting. The man craned his neck to look back at the bar tender. "I've been yelling your name for a good ten bloody minutes!" The bar tender quipped. His hand moved hurriedly under the bar.

The blonde haired man turned his lips down into a sneer. "What do you want Pucey?" He gestured out towards the pulsing crowd. "I'm trying to enjoy the view." The bar tender shook his black head of shaggy hair.

"We might have a problem," Pucey muttered into the music and the blonde haired man quirked his eyebrow. "There seems that you have some wizarding friends here tonight." The blonde haired man got up without a word. He stalked out past the teenagers. The front of the club was reserved for the guests who could actually legally get into his club. He eyed his prize like a hawk. His shoes shuffled across the floor.

His hands latched onto the swaying hips of a brunette. She arched back into his and brought her behind against his crotch. He stifled a groan and bent his mouth into the crook of the woman's neck. "Just like old times, Granger,"

"Malfoy," She breathed back. "I was waiting for you to show."

**A Thousand Miles – Vanessa Carlton**

**[Malfoy POV]**

My feet stumbled across the pavement. It had been a long flight and my body was fighting to stay alive. Of course, it was only seven in the morning in the great city of New York. I yanked the suitcase off of the strange contraption that swung it around in circles (for what reason? I simply had no clue) and left the airport in a frenzy. I shrugged off to the side bend and pulled out my wand.

The familiar _woosh_ and pull was the force that dragged me out of the stuffy building filled with smelly muggles. I opened one eye just long enough to see a dish fly down and shatter on the ground. "What are you doing here?" She breathed. My other eye popped open.

"I was hoping you'd be happy to see me, not shatter the expensive china I bought you,"

"I am," She said quickly. She bent down to retrieve the shards. With a sweep of her wand she collected them all in the hem of her long dress. "Just surprised that's all."

"I needed to see you,"

She stopped mid-step. Her back was turned to me but I could still hear her heavy breathing. She dropped the hem of her skirt and the shards fell gently on to the horrifying shag carpet. She flew around and launched herself at me; her lips attacked my lips savagely.

**This Love – Ke$ha**

**[Hermione POV]**

"Malfoy, stop,"

"Why? You want this Granger, don't lie to me,"

I let out an exasperated rumble from deep within my chest. He chuckled lightly against my collarbone. I shifted and rolled my legs, which caused his hands to clench at my waist. I made a mental note to not wear any cropped shirts because he would surely leave bruises. "That's not fair," He said hoarsely. "You ask me to stop and then go ahead and do _that_!"

I smirked underneath him. "What?" I said innocently with a long bat of my eyelashes. "This?" I wiggled again and watched the mop of white blonde hair fall into the crook of my neck. His growl was guttural as his fingers went deeper into my bare waist.

"Yes, _stop_,"

I grinned wide and went to roll out of the bed. Malfoy's arm met me. He fell down from his hands onto his elbows and caged me on top of the bed. "And now where do you think you're going?"

**I'm Not Your Toy (Nero Remix) – La Roux**

**[Hermione POV]**

The smash of glass.

The shatter of ceramic.

It's all false love and affection in public.

At home it's brutal.

He comes home every day and slams the door. By seven thirty, he's already made some sly comment about Phoenix being placed in Ravenclaw. How she is a disgrace to the Malfoy legacy. Most nights I let it go; some nights we argue and go around and around in circles until we're just so exhausted and spent with the screaming and shouting that we collapse or throw ourselves up the stairs.

The idea of a political marriage to keep the two sides of the war together was repulsive. It hasn't worked and my mind tells me it won't. So why am I still sitting here? The blonde-haired princess that sleeps in the room down the hall doesn't hold me here. If I wanted, I could take her with me and go. It isn't the marriage tying me here. I could have almost anyone in the surrounding area annul it and make me free to choose whomever I wanted.

Maybe I want the attention.

**Almost Lover – A Fine Frenzy**

**[Malfoy POV]**

Her fingers pad gently across my cheek. They linger on the mark she left on my neck the previous night then skim across my shoulder, more marks. She sucks in a deep breath.

I can tell she's disgusted with herself.

She does this every time she comes over. She leaves in the middle of the night without a word to me because she feels she's betraying her friends. She doesn't tell Potter she steals his cloak and certainly doesn't tell Weasley the Quidditch plays that I've oh so generously laid out for her eyes to skim over as she steps into the bathroom after our time together.

The part she feels worst about is that she knows she's not my number one. She won't be, at least, until she's told me that she's fine if I announce it to the world. I couldn't give two shits about what my father thinks. She is mine; she is for me and only me.

Her cool fingers leave my skin and I twitch in the dark. The warm spot in the bed where she was is now an empty void of space. Her feet pad against the cherry wood of the dorm. She's always careful not to wake up Blaise but I know she has no doubts that he knows. The door to the bathroom clicks closed. The shower sprays on. It abruptly stops. It's so unlike her. The door clicks back open a few minutes later. Her sandals flap across my floor and I feel her body weight on the edge of the bed. "Goodbye, Draco." She whispers quietly as her lips press coolly to my forehead.

Its then I know she isn't coming back.

**A/N: This is the third in the series. It gets my mind back and flowing. Expect the end to Scar Memoirs in the near future and maybe some new oneshots.**

**~The Lovely Zee**


	4. Challenge Four: Dramione

iPod Challenge

(Part IV)

* * *

><p><strong>Tonight I'm Getting Over You - Carly Rae Jepsen<strong>

**[Third Person POV]**

Strobe lights flashed violently, each flash like the flash of the camera. He saw her body shake and stutter and change positions each time the line shined on her. Sweat was cakes on her arms and made her shine in the light. He cringed as he saw a pair of pale hands grip the tan, freckles skin that was just below the milky white top.

She instantly leaned back into the stranger, her hips fitting perfectly in the space below his torso. Her head was tossed back and her curly brown hair spilled down the man's back. They swayed together with the music as her hand came up to cup his face. She turned his face towards hers; his eyes heavily lidded with lust.

As her lips reached his, she looked up and narrowed her mouth and eyes into a sneer at the man across the room. As Draco Malfoy stood with his jaw slack and his eyes fixated on her, Hermione Granger crashed her lips to the strange man.

Her hand fisted in his tangled red locks, hips still swaying deliciously. The man gripped her hip with enough force to bruise her and she liked it. He finally broke the kiss and leaned down so that his words flittered over the shell of her ear.

"Come on love, let's get out of here,"

* * *

><p><strong>Little Bit (Lykke Li Cover) - I Am Lightyear<strong>

**[Hermione POV]**

"Say it," He breathed against my collar bone as his movements stilled. I whimpered and moved slightly. Nails dug into my hips as he growled again.

"Say it,"

"Malfoy, please,"

"Say it, Granger, I know bloody well that you can talk,"

I tried to move but the hands locked on my hips kept me still. I dug my nails into his bare shoulders, he stifled a groan and the hands tightened into my hips. I let my head lull onto his bare shoulder with a sigh.

"Can't we do this later?"

"There's no later, do it now and then i can help you finish,"

"I can't," I whispered. My head lifted off his shoulder to look at his steel grey eyes. He caught my chin.

"I say it all the time," He said roughly. "I. Love. You. It's three damn words Granger, you can do it."

I held his stare as his fingers gingerly lifted off of my chin. He murmured my name softly as his lips trailed over my jaw. My eyes fluttered.

"I love you," I said inaudibly. With that, the hands on my hips moved up and cupped my chest as Malfoy's hips collided with mine once again and we continued to make love.

* * *

><p><strong>Twice - Little Dragon<strong>

**[Hermione POV]**

The rain pattered on the sidewalks of London. Most people were trying desperately to seek some sort of shelter. Women ran into stores and men threw their newspapers over their heads. As each of the people passed me, I received a look; many were of confusion and worry but some angry.

Still, I walked on. The rain beating against my parka and soaking through the wool beanie Molly had made for me the previous year. I never had a chance to thank her, poor soul.

It happened often during the war. Someone would do something for me and before the words of thanks could be uttered from my mouth, green would come from far off the said person would peel over and die. Everyone died. It was a war, death was to be expected.

Love, however, was unexpected. How I managed to fall for an ex-Death Eater was beyond me. Easy shags in the dungeons of the Malfoy Manor were to be expected. Both of us were human prisoners with human need:. Water, food, sex. That's all it was at first. Somehow it formed into a relationship. And a shitty relationship it was in the dungeons. Wand-less magic was the only thing that could get us together.

Regardless, they saved me when the Order raided the Manor and left him there to rot. The weeks after were filled with agony. The pain without him was too much to bear. When his tattered, bloody body wound up on the steps of my quaint cottage, it gave up.

I took a walk, through the rain and past the people would covered their clothes and shielded their face, past the café and past the bookstore to the edge of the bridge.

Without a tear in my eye and a second thought, my feet carried me off the bridge, off the bridge and into the rocky, ice waters of the river.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm nott dead ;)**


End file.
